Such device and method is known from e.g. DK 90776 and 98310 and was developed for about forty years ago. Common to those prior devices is, that for heating the contents of the device an external heating source is needed. Such heating source can be achieved using a spirit lamp or a hotplate, but for some applications such external heating sources might be inappropriate. The use of open fire might increase the risk for fire and other external heating sources with their up-turned hot surfaces might also increase the risk for burning the operating persons or simply melting plastics items unintendedly left on such hot surfaces. Further, the infusion time is either fixed being decided by the distance between the lower orifice of the ascending pipe and the bottom of the closed compartment or left to the user to estimate.
It is commonly known to use liquid heating vessels energized by electricity, and such liquid heating vessel is disclosed in EP 0 841 030 A1. The novel aspect there is, that a heating element is fixed with a sealing flange to the underside of a metal plate which closes the bottom of the vessel. Such heating vessels are because of the sealing means inappropriate for preparing beverages as disclosed in the ingress of the specification, and the inventor has consequently as a goal to solve the disadvantages of the state of the art, thereby minimizing the risks of the prior art.